One Last Heart Left
by Autunno
Summary: Gntarl has had the Girl of Destiny hidden right under Munto's nose for eleven years. Shaping her. Testing her. Pushing her to the limit. He's concluded that she's a waste of resources. But Munto can't bring himself to accept that fact, even if the evidence has begun to pile up in front of him. The Girl of Destiny must have one spark left, just one, to save his world.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: He Isn't Worth It - Shi Shi**

**Nothing Stopping Me - Vicetone ft. Kat Nestel (just a little bit)**

**The title is more of a video game reference to having three hearts or three lives. **

**Not sure how I feel about this one and sorry for the crappy summary.**

**Enjoy the two-parter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They were all fools. Too focused on themselves. And while Munto tried to reason that they were under attack - busy defending themselves - it did nothing to ease the guilt.

He should have been watching.

The Girl of Destiny. A bright sun, filled with life. Capable of saving his dying world.

Lady Ryuely's vision has shown a bright, young woman. Beautiful and lively emerald eyes. Honeycomb hair that reached down her back, braided with a white bow at the end.

Not the ashen, slim figure that sat in the corner of a room too small to be considered anything more than a closet. Dull, green eyes that were a bit sunken. Stringy hair that lost some of its color.

Did she even remember the sun?

Moments before, Gntarl had been sneering that the girl was not the savior of their world. Powerless. Useless. A waste of precious resources.

His parents' sacrifice all in vain.

Munto couldn't bring himself to believe that. It was all he had left. This vision of this girl restoring his home.

"Munto?!" Rui's voice wasn't far. If he was close, so were the reinforcements.

He ripped his cape from his shoulders and concealed her with the smooth fabric. Then, he lifted her from the floor and ran from the room.

She was so light! Were they even feeding her?!

They must have. She'd been up here - hidden away - for _years_.

"Munto!" He quickened his pace at his general's call.

Meeting with his forces, they made a hasty retreat for the kingdom. He knew they had questions. They continuously looked to the girl nestled in his arms, to him, and then away. However, now was not the time to stop and explain.

The girl also looked at him. Concerned the first time she saw him in a breathless daze in her doorway. Shocked at how he wrapped her up and carried her off. Confused at exactly who these people were. They didn't look to be the usual people she saw. Then, it all settled into an indifference. Why did it matter?

But, on she stared until he could feel the blood rush up his neck and to his cheeks and a tic started in his jaw.

_Just what the hell was she staring at?!_

Gntarl's forced blocked them, pulling Munto from his irritation. They tried to backtrack. Avoiding conflict would be best. They didn't want to lose the precious cargo they've been trying for weeks to get.

The enemy surrounded them. Their escape route officially cut off.

Munto grew annoyed. He should have been paying more attention to their surroundings.

He swung the girl around and placed her in Shuza's arms.

"I'll clear a path. Take her and run." Without a moment of hesitation, Munto flew straight into the enemy line.

Rui followed, covering him, as the others faced the ones behind them.

Shuza waited for an opening, then squeezed through. He kept her shielded from the carnage as they passed. He didn't wait for the others or even turn to see their progress, he flew as quickly as he could to where the main brunt of their forces waited.

The others did eventually catch up with them, but just as quickly broke away. More and more enemies continued to come.

For someone who claimed the girl was a waste, he sure didn't want to give her up just yet.

Munto lagged behind the rest, a large gash in his leg hindering. Still, he guarded their rear as best as he could, Rui only yards ahead of him.

"Shuza!" Munto had seen the oncoming attack aimed in the man's blind spot. His voice didn't reach him in time as he got bulldozed off to the side and the girl slipped from his grasp.

The attacker was unable to grab her as the others rushed to defend. Unfortunately, they didn't catch her either.

Munto dove, despite how much his leg protested with burning spikes. He needed to reach her. He couldn't-

As he got closer, he saw how limp she fell. Not crying. Not screaming. Not even reaching for his outstretched hand.

She wanted to fall... at least, she didn't care.

Gntarl really had broken her. Her heart shut tight. Rejecting this world. His world.

Munto almost stopped in his pursuit. Almost. But that vision, that bright, life-giving girl saving his dead - unworthy - world.

Unworthy him.

He grabbed her, struggling to stop their descent and reverse direction. She may not have clutched to him, but he clutched onto her like a life-line. She wouldn't be leaving his arms soon until she was safely back at the palace.

Shuza opened his mouth upon his approach, but Munto shook his head.

"Are you alright?" At his affirmative, he relaxed. "Good. Let's hurry."

They raced back to the kingdom.

"I'll return shortly." Munto headed further in, quickly realizing that the damage hadn't left a lot to be desired when keeping company. He headed for the garden, mainly untouched.

He summoned a few servants to care for her. He needed to return to the battle.

Upon returning, he was directed to a small spot in the garden where she sat on the grass. They had dressed in her long, flowing pants and a shirt a bit too big for her at her request. His cape remained wrapped around her shoulders.

Munto quietly sat beside her, observing. She picked at the grass, feeling the smooth blade across the pad of her forefinger. Then, she tossed it aside for another. Her feet played idly with the soil, stopping to dip her toe in the water for fun.

"What's your name?" He kept his tone soft.

"Gntarl-sama called me 'girl', mostly." He strained to hear her but cringed at Gntarl's title.

"What did your parents call you?" Munto figured a different wording would suffice. Or perhaps, she was dodging the question.

It had been a while since she thought of her name. A three-syllable, six lettered word. She had sought to carve it into her skin at some point, but there had been no tools to use and she gave up on the idea. She settled for tracing it - scratching it temporarily into her flesh. Desperate to remember anything before her life revolved around metal walls and tests.

She gave up on that idea too.

"Yumemi." She picked another green blade. "Is this grass?"

"It is." He scowled as she ripped a clump of dirt from the ground.

"And soil?"

"Yes."

She hummed, placing the clump back where it had been and patting it into place.

Munto noticed the basket beside her, filled with fruits.

"Are they to your liking?" At her confusion, he nodded to the basket.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Yumemi returned her attention to the grass.

Munto wasn't sure where to go from here. He needed her help, but he doubted she would comply. He had no intentions of forcing her.

"Yumemi… I need your help." She looked surprised.

"My help?"

"Yes. Your help." Munto rose and offered her a hand up.

Wordlessly, he led her through some of the ruins around the palace. Letting her see the destruction and the wounded in the makeshift clinic.

"You haven't told me your name…" No life returned to her eyes. No, they only darkened at the scenes before her.

"I am Munto. King of the Magical Kingdom." There was an undeniable pride in his tone and he stood just a little taller.

"I see, Munto-sama." A bitterness hung off her words. One he thought best to leave alone for now.

Munto continued to guide her forward to a quiet courtyard that contained rubble scattered about. It had a pool in the middle where a woman and a young boy waited.

"Munto-sama." The two bowed at his approach.

"Lady Ryuely. Toche. Please meet Yumemi." At the introduction, Yumemi politely bowed.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Yumemi." Lady Ryuely had a kind look to her with her gentle eyes and polite posture.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Toche quickly bowed her way. A bit nervous and loud in greeting her.

"Our world is dying, Yumemi." The prophetess waved the girl over to the edge where nothing but clouds rolled by underneath. "And when we fall, we will crash into yours."

"I see." Her voice remained apathetic.

Lady Ryuely cast a worried glance Munto's way.

"Do you remember anything about your world?"

"No." The lie rolled off her tongue almost too quickly.

The truth was she did remember. She remembered it being warm and happy. Plenty of sunlight and soil between her toes. Her memories were small and fleeting, but warm. Like a candle's flame before it hit the liquified wax.

She didn't want to remember anymore.

So, she lied.

"I understand." Lady Ryuely backed away from the ledge. "Will you help us anyway?"

Yumemi followed her back to where Munto and Toche stood.

"I…" Yumemi bit her cheek took a breath, and replied, "of course."

Lady Ryuely eyes widened for a fraction of a second from the response, but nodded nonetheless and thanked her.

Munto glanced to the pool, but the prophetess shook her head.

Before any more could be said, an explosion rocked the ground. It knocked them off their feet and kicked up dirt. Once Yumemi could see again, she noticed Munto helping Lady Ryuely up, searching for the source of the attack with hurried eyes. Toche laid a few feet away, blood dripping from his head.

Yumemi moved to help him stand and he gladly took her helping hand. He swiped at the wound, hissing as he did so.

"Yumemi!" She instinctively turned at the sound of her name, wishing she hadn't.

Munto tried to reach them, but another blast sent him back. Regaining his balance, a soldier - not one of his own - stood before her. Another just behind it and both ready to strike Toche and her. Their first attack had missed.

Yumemi didn't cower to his surprise. No, she stood tall with feet wide and arms spread out. She shielded Toche from their sight. The red cape bellowed back from the gust of wind, no longer hiding the oversized clothes she chose to wear. Or the scars that lined her arms like bolts of lightning.

Unlike the moments before, Munto didn't see a dullness to her features. The grayscale that covered her gone.

Her eyes brightened with deep anger. Her skin glowing from the Akuto.

_The Akuto?!_

Her heart wasn't closed!

Perhaps to them. Stangers. To Gntarl. To the soldiers before her.

Munto understood then how wrong Gntarl had been. She had the ability all along. Never lost and never far from her.

Yumemi had simply lost her will. Until now.

But, unbeknownst to anyone, Toche had reminded her of something. And while she had hoped to be rid of vague memories that brought more pain than joy, she couldn't deny them some space in her life.

She still needed them.

The soldier tried to fire on her, but it ricocheted. Her powers raging wilding in front of her like a storm's barrier between the outside and the calm inner eye.

When more soldiers arrived, Munto ushered Lady Ryuely and Toche away. Harka made sure they were safely on their way as Munto's men rushed to the scene.

"Yumemi?" The wall of Akuto she had formed had yet to dissipate and he feared she might turn it against them in her anger.

But, he saw the way she shook under the warmth of his cloak. How she kept the enemy at bay even when their attacks shook the ground beneath them and would have even broken Munto under the pressure. Her anger stemmed from a _profound_ hatred.

Fear didn't close her heart and he had Gntarl to thank for that. As well as shaping a few her abilities. But, only anger fueled her.

Munto knew anger intimately and used that often in battle. At the end of the day, however, it was his duty to protect his citizens, friends, and family, that fueled a lot more and a lot longer.

Yumemi didn't share that same resolution. At least, Munto didn't think she did. Not yet anyway.

"Yumemi." Gently, he pulled her back, silently noting how she bit her lip hard enough to bleed. Her anger began to die under his touch. "Marty is going to escort you back inside." She nodded and finally, the last of her anger gave way for something more sorrowful. Almost apologetic.

When Yumemi turned away, taking Marty's kind hand, her shield dropped. Munto and Rui were the first to counter the enemy, keeping her retreat safe.

Marty led her back to the gardens where Lady Ryuely waited once more for her.

"You'll be safe here, Yumemi-hime." Marty gave her a toothy grin before bowing and departing.

She frowned at the title. It seemed a bit odd to call her such a thing, but it did make her want to smile.

"Shall we talk?" Lady Ryuely gestured to a stone bench.

* * *

Munto returned late into the night. Exhausted and freshly bandaged. He had every intention of retiring for the night. However, the garden's dark, dome figure caught his eye and his feet carried him down the steps and to where Yumemi rested by the water.

She played in secret with the water. A smile gracing her face as she splashed around. Not caring if her clothes got wet. Yet, occasionally glancing around, not wanting to get caught.

He watched for the longest time, entertained. He didn't want to disturb her, so he kept himself to the shadows. Only when she slipped into the water by accident did he make himself know, chuckling at her.

Munto approached with a towel in hand and called out to her. A moment of panic washed over her, but the small smile and mirth in his eyes had her relaxing.

"We do have a pool." Her eyes lit up at the prospect. "Let's get you appropriate clothing first."

After changing, Munto led her to the pool where he helped her in. She explored the shallow area without him as he preferred to prop himself up on the rocks by the waterfall. Being as exhausted as he was, he wasn't surprised to find he had fallen asleep. He often did that at his desk in the study. He was surprised to find Yumemi not too far away, lightly snoring under his cape the very next morning. The towels laid underneath her as a sort of cushion.

It brought a smile to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Munto had Marty bring her breakfast while he had others get a bath ready for her and fresh clothing. They met outside of the gardens by a few broken columns.

"Yumemi, is there anything you love?" Munto offered her his arm and when she looked at him puzzled, he led her hand to the crook of his elbow. Then, he guided her through the palace.

"Gntarl-sama said love was a joke." He couldn't help the sigh that left him.

"Do you dream? Have any hopes for the future?" When her silence became deafening, he glanced down to her, a frown now adorning her face. "How long have you been with Gntarl?"

How much had he destroyed of her?

Yumemi shrugged, "forever, I suppose."

"You've never dreamed of returning home?" Her grip on his arm tightened and she bit her lip at the thought.

It had plagued her most of her life.

"I don't remember much of home."

"I'm sorry." Munto had led her away to a secluded portion of the palace grounds. A small island laid a simple bridge away with a tall, sturdy tree providing shade. "When we rescued you from Gntarl, he mentioned that you were not who we thought you were. However, just the day before, you shielded Toche without effort and question. How did you do that?"

Munto let her go, letting her explore the space for a bit before she decided to sit against the trunk of the tree. Sprinkles of sunlight fell around her and she watched them shimmer in the palm of her hand.

"I don't know." He had almost begun to think she wouldn't respond. "When I was little, he'd make me go through tests, to see if I could… conjure things or manipulate them. Catch myself from falling. Stuff like that." Munto's eyes widened at the implication of the last test. "I never really succeeded very well, but Gntarl-sama hoped that would change as I grew older. Eventually, I couldn't do anything at all."

"But you did _succeed_."

"I guess." Again, she shrugged as if it didn't matter and to her, it probably didn't. "I'm not sure how I did it. He just…" Trailing off, she stared off into the sky.

"He just what?" Yumemi plucked a few blades of grass, still not looking Munto's way.

"That boy. He reminded me of someone."

_Toche?_

"I see." He sat beside her, stretching his legs out. "Yumemi, you said you'd help us."

"I recall."

"Do you understand that it's your power that can save both our worlds?"

His words echoed in her head and at that time, she did try desperately to understand. She did.

Yumemi couldn't fathom being the sole keeper of the not only one world but two worlds' fates in the palm of her hand. She had never been able to complete the simplest of tasks assigned to her. It didn't surprise her that Munto grew frustrated at her confusion and eventual denial of such a prospect.

Thinking back on those days, when Munto and Lady Ryuely hadn't been trying so hard to explain her role in such a large world, Yumemi had questioned Gntarl's verbal beatings. For the first time in a long time, she had doubted his teachings aloud and Munto sat with her through it all. Something she had become accustomed to.

"I, at one point, thought I could make Gntarl proud. Maybe even love me, but I concluded that perhaps love wasn't something I could give." She voiced her skepticism to him by the waterfall, back pressed against the rocks and her knees drawn into her chest.

Munto rested beside her, head leaned back, eyes closed, and legs stretched out far in front of him. His lips always turned up in just the slightest of ways every time she called Gntarl without the honorific.

"It's not that _you_ cannot give love, Yumemi. It's simply that _he's_ not worthy of any." The reply had been dripping with venom and spat out quickly in anger.

For a moment, it had thrown Yumemi. Munto had only spoken in the upmost polite manner, to which she tried to return in kind. Though, he had never thought less of her when she would drop the polite mannerisms.

He had huffed, dropping his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He apologized and assured her that his response was in no way against or meant to offend her.

While that conversation had spoken volumes in its isolation, Yumemi shook her head of it. She wasn't in the Magical Kingdom anymore. Not next to Munto or receiving breakfast from Marty or watching as Toche helped Lady Ryuely with every ounce of enthusiasm she envied.

She was held captive in the arms a solider, golden and goliath-like. As lifeless as a doll, it steadily made its way to Gntarl's ship.

Yumemi watched as a piece of the island began to crack, rocks splitting under the force of an unseen geyser. Ready to rupture. Then, like sand, it gave way and the pillar that had guarded against the kingdom's collapse fell.

_No…_

_No._

_No!_

Yumemi struggled, kicking and squirming until she slipped from metal hands and to the clouds below.

_I can fix it._

_I can fix it!_

Marty always had greeted her with the utmost respect, a smile on his face and a 'breakfast for the lovely Princess!' every morning. Her new title had been embarrassing to her. She never thought of her self so highly. But Marty did. Then, Harka, Shuza, and even Rui began to address her as 'Yumemi-hime', esteem in their tone and eyes soft with a kindness perplexing to her on bad days and welcoming on good ones.

The sensation it caused had been oddly tender. Like her memories. But more real. Her heart beat fast at their attention and a smile always slipped past her resistance and onto her face.

An array of clothes was offered to her every morning and even when it seemed like all she would choose were baggy pants and shirts, the maids never failed to provide her skirts, blouses, and dresses should she ever change her mind. They offered without fail to braid her hair and decorate it with bows or leave it down.

Today, she had chosen a rosy, pastel dress - much to their delight - with sleeves reaching to her elbows and the skirt stopping at her knees in the front and her calves in the rear. Gold trimmed the collar and matched the cords they had weaved into her hair as they braided it down her back.

Her dress had shredded in a few places from her rough abduction. Honeycomb hair haphazardly tumbled out of the tight braid. Part of the ribbon for the bow had gone missing. Her flats were left by the stream where she had been playing with the water while eating lunch.

Their happiness, at even picking a dress rather than pants, had become her own. She stood a little taller around them. A little more proud of being Yumemi.

She felt relevant around them. Even if her importance was only to save their dying world… she would take it. If that's all they could give, it would be enough. She would take it.

The golden soldier dived after her, but her race wasn't with the creature of old. No, she raced the pillar, the large island of Munto's kingdom following suit, in an attempt to see who would reach the Lower World first.

Gntarl had educated her well on the history of this world. Of the evil things they had done. Of their cruelty and destruction to others and themselves.

She didn't want to see them fall.

It was as Munto once told her, "I don't want us to suffer because of the sins of our ancestors."

And Yumemi had agreed. Because the citizens of the Magical Kingdom had been nothing but sweet and welcoming, even when it became apparent that she had nothing to offer them.

Unlike the previous times, Yumemi didn't focus on the fact she was falling, but that the pillar was falling. They rapidly descended together and past the clouds, she saw the ocean's blue and the land's green. People rushed about in their own busy lives like ants. Most likely still blissfully unaware of the danger they were in.

Reaching her hands out, she faced the pillar and felt her will, the Akuto, come to the forefront. Just like she had been taught since she was five, she closed her eyes and commanded it, feeling the push of old memories that begged to break the surface every time she did this.

"Chi-" A light pulsated all around her, stealing her breath in the worst of ways.

Heavy weights pressed on her chest and she struggled for a moment to open her eyes. The light blinded her, but she forced herself to look. To see if she succeeded.

Below her, Yumemi could see only plain rocks. The Lower World was temporarily out of her sight. A cloud rolled by and suddenly, she could see the oceans and land filled with sea creatures and people alike. Busy with their lives. Safe.

Above her, the Magical Kingdom floated proudly in the sky, the pillar returned to its post. Its denizens secured.

Yumemi kneeled under the pressure, waves of rippling light scattered at her touch. She held herself up effortlesslyin the air, but she couldn't focus on that right now. Not when her head spun a mile a minute.

She could hear shouting in the distance, but her eyes were beginning to shut and her shoulders slumped. Everything blurred.

Sweaty hands cupped her face, bringing her back just in time to see a pair of worried, golden eyes scrutinizing her for injury. The thought was touching. Especially when he found none and the relief flooded him like a tidal wave, displayed for all to see.

Yumemi blinked sleepily up at him, her platform beginning to dissipate. Munto kissed the top of her head, a moment that would bewilder her later, and hoisted her into his arms with tender care. She eased into his hold, closing her eyes, and letting one hand curl up against the spot on his chest where his heart beat just beneath.

Munto smiled, but it quickly slipped off at the cry of concern from the others with him. Looking up, the Akuto Doll flew above them, not destroyed by Yumemi's blast. Granted, she had been focused on fixing the damage, not causing it.

When it looked like the Doll would attack, it stopped. Crushed under his palm, Gass discarded the crumbling gold to the side. His curse displayed in the black tattoos that lined his body. They faded and Irita came to stand by his side.

He had failed to see the abduction of Yumemi all those years ago. How that was even possible was more concerning than baffling, but not a priority. While Gass had fought with Munto's father on breaching the barrier and entering the Lower World, he no longer fought against the vision of Munto's parents.

Gass decided to go against everything he knew. His fate. His purpose. He let Munto take the reigns of the Heavens' destiny and with it, the guardianship of Yumemi.

Nodding to each other, they headed their separate ways.

Night had settled by the time Yumemi came to. A candle flickered beside her but it held more of a use for the other occupant in the room than it did her.

"Munto?" His head shot up from the papers in his lap.

"You're awake!" The relief that settled across his shoulders was unreal. The smile on his face almost a boyish sort of happy. Almost the making of a lopsided grin.

She blinked, at first confused by the uncharacteristic outburst, then by the foreign chambers. Walls rather than vines and leaves surrounded them. Marble flooring rather than grass and soil beneath them.

"Ah," catching onto her confusion, he explained, "a portion of the garden's roof collapsed, so I had brought you here to rest. It's one of the last remaining bedrooms."

Yumemi frowned at the news. She had liked her place in the gardens.

Not that this room was shabby, to say the least. Gold trimmed molding ran along the edge of the ceiling that seemed to stretch in every direction. Only when she fully turned her head could she see the end, where two large doors led to a terrace, sheer white curtains framing them. Decorative and enchanting in the candlelight, there were golden, painted petals on the ceiling with an ocherous-colored background. The bed could easily fit several people, big and small, and had silk sheets and a warm, soft comforter. Plus all the pillows she'd ever require.

"Oh…" Despite the refinement of the room, her disappointment couldn't be helped.

"Yumemi." Munto set aside the reports, catching the girl's attention. "I understand you must be exhausted still and require more rest. However, I'm afraid we are almost out of time."

Yumemi's eyes refocused on the ceiling, tracing the gorgeous pattern as if to distract herself.

"I understand."

Lady Ryuely had expressed her concern about continuing without much progress made with the preparations. She had watched Yumemi repair the pillar and stop their world from falling. The spike of Akuto had been life-saving, but it didn't last more than an hour before the lands where Akuto had stopped flowing, returned to decaying. Would she be enough to bridge the gap between the two worlds?

One she only knew in dreams and the other a living nightmare.

"Munto?" Somewhere in the short time she had been back in his care, she had stopped addressing him so formally. Munto couldn't find it in him to scold her for it, especially when the bitterness in her usual tone had finally eased a bit. "What will the merging the two worlds do?"

"Restore the balance of the Akuto cycle and let the spirits from their cages." It almost sounded rehearsed.

"How?"

"We'll have to build a bridge, but first, we'll have to make a path." Her brows furrowed in confusion, lips puckering to keep herself silent. She didn't want to make him frustrated while he prepared for their trip.

To make it easier on herself, Yumemi requested a pair of harem pants, so she could freely move her legs, and a simple, short-sleeved blouse with four buttons at the top. She forewent shoes as most of the time she found herself in the air rather than on the ground. Plus, she found them a little stifling at times.

However, as Munto carried her down to the clouds, Yumemi tugged on his collar. His men waited above, prepared to defend the kingdom and stop any interference.

Land crackled above them still. The cycle of Akuto like the frayed ends of a thread.

Had she changed her mind?

"Munto, I don't think this right." Yumemi pulled away to properly look him in the eye.

He came to a stop, clouds passing by touching the tip of his boots.

Bizarrely enough, she managed to step out of his hold. The clouds dispersed as she found her footing, Munto holding onto her hands as she did so. Together, they looked to the world below. Now visible to them with twinkling lights of those just getting ready for work.

"You said you wanted the balance restored. For the spirits to be free again." At his nod, she continued, "but how can that happen if only a bridge connects us?"

"Yumemi-"

"If the worlds were once one, then shouldn't that be the way to fix this?" Her voice pitched towards the end, a sudden desperateness to her words. "To make everything balanced again, it first has to be whole, right?" She moved away, kneeling to peer at the world below. The Akuto rippled from underneath her.

Her hands on her thighs, she bit the inside of her cheek. So many people down below. And she knew not a single one of them. Fabric fisted in her palms as she looked back to Munto.

"Perhaps, but-"

"When this is over, Munto, could I find my family?" The question came rather blunt and rushed and loud.

Her emeralds shined with a fear they both had thought to be stripped of her.

"Of course, Yumemi-hime." At the name, a deep red filled her cheeks. "You can do whatever you want." But those last few words brought a sincere smile to her lips and her fear was outshined by the sudden joy he brought her.

It made her glow. Or perhaps, that was the sudden rush of Akuto surrounding them.

"Would you help me?" The grip she had on her pants only tightened.

"Of course." He stretched out his hand, a gentle look about him. His eyes were so friendly in that moment, so open and honest, and the reassuring smile he gave her finally made her release the fabric from her hands.

For the first time, Munto felt the Akuto flow through him as she took his hand. Rich and powerful. A bit strong, but he didn't let go.

Her heart had finally opened to him. Fully and without question.

Yumemi returned to the world that sat oblivious under their feet.

"Chikara."

"What?" Munto didn't recognize the name.

"That's what Toche reminded me of." She squeezed his hand tightly as excitement ripped through her. "It was sitting in the back of my mind and I didn't know quite what it was. When I stopped the pillar, I remembered that name."

"Who is he?" Munto watched as she looked below without fear. Her eyes shined brightly in the night sky, her face glowing from the Akuto that waved underneath them still.

"I don't know. But, I want to." Without wasting a second, she floated down, leaving him behind, to where the sheer glass separated their world. Her reflection staring back at her, palm reached out as they grasped for one another.

Munto knew it would take a while for the Akuto to settle out. It chaotically ruptured through the air around them, the very minute she broke the barrier. Like it had been starved, the higher world greedily sucked in the Akuto through every pore it possessed. It was a tidal wave hitting a dry sponge.

There were many preparations to make for the future, but as Yumemi's hand found his again, he knew which one came first.


	3. Prequel - Let Me Out

Munto stood in an oddly, bleached-white hallway. He didn't smell anything, but the splotches on the wall reminded him of acid burns. They were an off-white, only partially camouflaged against the panel.

Bright lights flickered above him, but he couldn't hear them. No buzzing. No clicking. Only silence. Not the type that rang in one's ear either.

_Pure silence_.

He stepped forward, figuring this might be a laboratory of sorts. The design resembled the inside of the United Army's ships. Clean and formal. Rigid and minimal in design.

Munto cringed, not willing to venture further, but his feet moved on their own. At first, the corridor appeared endless and isolated with no doors or other corridors to explore. Then, he began to see short pathways connecting his path to another, parallel path.

He continued on, inspecting each hallway, but never straying from his own.

Soon enough, he caught sight of someone in the parallel corridor. Blonde hair disappearing quickly. Too quickly. He didn't get a chance to see their face.

Munto increased his speed, but a light jog wouldn't be enough. The most he inferred about the person was it had been a girl walking with long blonde hair. A girl who, with each and every glimpse, grew taller and taller.

Full on sprinting, he watched as her figure came further into view with each hallway. Tall with long blonde hair. A chain trailed behind her at one point, but it left as soon as it came.

Munto ground his teeth and sprinted forward, passing the interconnecting hallways without notice. He came to a sudden halt and waited with bated breath for her to appear.

Just as he hoped, she came into view with easy, relaxed strides. A grown woman with beautiful, sunkissed hair that reached her lower back. Braided to keep out of her way, pink peonies stuck out along the full length in a beautiful arrangement.

His breath caught at the sight of her dress. Made of rich material and craftsmanship, it elegantly wrapped around her slim figure. Such things a queen would be seen wearing.

A crown adorned the top of her head with fine detail. He couldn't mistake the style or the colors. Custom to fit her, but nonetheless a homage to the late queen. His mother.

The woman came to an unexpected stop and faced him. Her hands interlocked in front of her. Shoulders back. Chin high. Gaze level and firm with his own. Emerald eyes piercing.

Those delicate hands clenched the fabric, knuckles white. Surely, under such pressure, it would rip. She'd tear it to shreds.

Her face decayed from that of a regal statue to a cry of agony in a matter of seconds.

Munto heard nothing. Not his own ragged breathing. His rapid heartbeat, blood rushing through his head. Above all, he could not hear her screams as her face distorted and became a concerning shade of red, tears falling from her eyes, and she doubled over.

Her crown rusted and scattered to the floor in broken pieces. The dress lost its vibrant blues, greens, and reds to a dominating gray. It melted into pale skin, revealing the dirt and blood underneath along with new, torn clothing.

Clothing fit for street rats. The uncared for. The unwanted.

Her appearance morphed from the fully grown queen to a young prisoner. Shorter in height, gaunt in the cheeks. Despite the de-aging, her eyes remained just as ancient. Worn and tired, but older than her years. Filled with agony and hot tears that ran down her cheeks. Cheeks so hollow the bone underneath protruded unnaturally.

She fell to her knees. Fading. Not like dust. Like a body. A dead body. _Decaying_.

Munto woke to blood rushing in his ears, making him dizzy. His heart beat fast. Too fast.

He pushed himself up and detangled the sweat-soaked sheets from his legs.

The nightmares plagued him constantly. Ever since his parents' passing, they rudely jolted him into consciousness.

Unable to return to a peaceful slumber, the king left his bed in search of water. The silver cup felt heavy but he lifted it to his lips and let the cool drink calm him.

He couldn't recall much of what scared him so. His subconscious knew it all, to the point he couldn't stand the sight of his usual golden goblet. The color always sent his heart racing and he had to close his eyes to stave off a headache. If he feared the sight of a golden cup, you could only imagine his fear at the sight of a blonde woman.

How could a stupid color such as yellow cause such a violent reaction?

He wished he knew.


End file.
